Orochi Yashiro
Yashiro Nanakase of the Parched Earth (乾いた大地の社, Kawaita Daichi no Yashiro) is the Heavenly King title of Yashiro Nanakase. This is an alternate form of Yashiro that was introduced in The King of Fighters '97 as part of the sub-boss team, alongside Orochi Shermie and Orochi Chris. The inspiration for his Orochi name was taken from the ending song of Combat Mecha Xabungle. Story It's not known when Yashiro realized he was a Heavenly King. Yashiro entered the '97 tournament with Shermie and Chris to get his revenge on Iori Yagami for stealing his show, but the true reason they entered the tournament was to collect energy from the fighters and use it to awake Orochi. At the end of the tournament, Yashiro, Shermie and Chris activated the Riot of the Blood within Leona Heidern and Iori Yagami. When the two were defeated, the New Faces Team revealed themselves as Heavenly Kings and started to fight the Player's Team. Defeated, Yashiro and Shermie killed themselves to give their energy to Orochi, their master. Personality As a Heavenly King, Yashiro gives himself to his master and his goal: destroy humanity. He becomes sadistic and fights with his heart for his master. It's a different story though for his colleagues, who shares the same goal; he's the usual Yashiro they know. Powers *'Geokinesis' - Granted by Orochi, Yashiro is able to control the earth. **'Earthquake' - Yashiro can create earthquakes by simply willing them to happen. **'Eruption' - Yashiro focus his power and make volcanoes erupt. **'Super Strength' - Yashiro is empowered by earth's energy and is able to grab and throw anyone with no apparent effort. **'Seismic Impact' - Yashiro empowers his throws by triggering this power. When his opponent reaches the floor after being thrown, Yashiro creates small bursts of energy from the earth beneath them, causing even more damage to his opponent. **'Earth Blast' - By touching the ground and absorbing energy from the earth, Yashiro can fire a powerful blast of energy. The longer he absorbs energy from the earth, the more powerful the blast becomes. *'Orochi Power' - As a Heavenly King, Yashiro has limited control over the Orochi Power. **'Activate Riot of the Blood' - Yashiro can activate the Riot of the Blood in those succeptible to it. **'Syphon' - Yashiro can channel energy and transfer it to his master. **'Orochi Energy' - Yashiro can use energy from Orochi and transform it into a raw state, making him able to create a pillar of energy, on which a skull appears. He uses it to finish his opponent off. Fighting Style Yashiro leaves his striking style and gains an entirely grappling-based style, using his now acquired super strength to help him in battle. He mimics Goro Daimon's moves to an extent while maintaining his agility. Like the other Four Kings, his moves are all written using the Cyrillic alphabet. Music *'Rhythmic Hallucination' - The King of Fighters '97, '98, '98 Ultimate Match, R-2 *'Violent Fire, Lightning, Earth' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'Butterfly Emerges from Chrysalis' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '97 - sub boss *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting Similar Characters *Yashiro Nanakase See Also *Orochi Yashiro/Move list Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Yashiro-orochi-neowave.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave artwork for Orochi Yashiro. Image:KOF-Kyo244.jpg|Orochi Yashiro in The King of Fighters: Kyo. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Hakkesshu Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in December Category:Boss Characters Category:Deceased